


Hyung, I Need You

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil/Jihoon daddy!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago, posted it on asianfanfics, never posted it on here.
> 
> oops. enjoy.
> 
> (I need jesus)

“Hyung, I need you.”

That’s the only thing Jihoon says before he falls onto Taeil face first, lips mashing together furiously, hands grabbing Taeil’s shirt by the fistful. Taeil doesn’t even have time to process anything before Jihoon’s hands are at his waistband, slipping underneath, palming his cock.

“Jesus, Jihoon….” Taeil moans and Jihoon responds by licking Taeil’s cock from end to end, sending Taeil spinning backwards in his mind. Fuck.

Jihoon is stroking slowly, carefully, and Taeil looks down and sees the maknae grinning almost evilly as Taeil moans again. Jihoon knows Taeil hates being teased.

Taeil grabs Jihoon by the hair and pulls him up so they are standing and on somewhat even ground (not that it matters, his face is nearly at Jihoonie’s nipples anyway) and snarls, “I don’t want you to suck me. I want to fuck you. Hard.”

Jihoon just grins and pushes Taeil onto the bed, who responds with a not so light slap on the shoulder for the younger man. Taeil flips over, climbs on top of Jihoon, pins the taller man’s arms above his head.

“I’m going to fuck you, hard, and you’re going to call me daddy.”

Jihoon gasps and writhes as Taeil flips him over and he just makes out a “yes… yes” between all the noise the maknae is making. Taeil snorts and pulls down Jihoon’s pants, exposing his pale ass. Fuck.

Leaning over and grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he squirts some onto his fingers and slips them into Jihoon’s ass, who gasps in response at the cold liquid.

“Taeil… hyung… Don’t tease me.”

Taeil reaches up, grabs Jihoonie’s hair, pulls so the maknae’s head slips straight back and his back arches. “I told you what to call me.”

Jihoon hisses but moves his hips back, grinding onto Taeil’s fingers, who wiggles them in response and oh god, Jihoon tightens around them and he nearly fucking cums right there, in his pants, but takes a breath and manages to stop himself. Not yet.

“I’m your daddy, and I’m going to take however long I want. And you’re going to like it.” Taeil growls, and Jihoon shudders in response. “Are you?”

“Oh, god yes, oh, fuck yes, hyung – daddy – fuck.” Jihoon spits, looks at Taeil over his shoulder, winks.

In response, Taeil slips another finger in and drags his fingernails down Jihoon’s back, underneath his shirt that not one of them bothered to take off.

“Give me a condom, Jihoonie.” Taeil says, still moving his fingers in and out of Jihoonie’s asshole, who is still loving it. The taller boy fumbles on the bedside table until his fingers clench around one, and he tosses it backwards without looking.

“Taeil – daddy – please, fuck, please hurry. I need you inside me.”

Taeil smiles as he pulls out his dick and rolls the condom down. “You need me, hmm?” His voice is high and reedy with longing and he hopes Jihoon doesn’t pick up on it.

“Yes, daddy, please.” Jihoon mutters in that deep fucking voice of his and oh god it’s the hottest thing Taeil has ever heard, better than that time Jihoonie sucked him in the van with Jiho next to them sleeping and Jihoon had looked up and said ‘hyung, your cum tastes nice’, and better than the time he walked into Jihoon’s room and caught him jacking it and when he went to excuse himself, Jihoon said ‘no, stay, I was jerking it to you anyway’, this is better than all of these, so much fucking better.

He teases Jihoon, running his cock around the edge of Jihoon’s asshole, who pushes back in response, seeking it. Taeil laughs, feels the maknae quiver in rage and need in response, and finally, finally, slides his cock into Jihoon’s ass, slowly.

They don’t do this much, normally it’s Jihoon fucking Taeil, Jihoon making Taeil his bitch, so Taeil doesn’t move, lets Jihoon get used to the stretching feeling, and only when the younger man grinds himself down on his cock does he know he’s ready. He grabs Jihoon’s hips, fingers clenching and seeing the flesh depress (Giambologna, he thinks – Jihoon’s skin looks like marble) and begins thrusting.

He loses himself, really. Loses himself in the feeling of Jihoon – Jihoon’s back, Jihoon’s face as he looks back at Taeil with this unreadable expression and oh fucking hell, he thrusts faster and faster, fingers seeking and finding Jihoon’s cock and begins stroking, hears Jihoon gasp, moan “daddy” and that’s all it takes, Taeil explodes and he’s cumming and he’s fucking flying and Jihoon comes all over his hand and they collapse on the bed, condom still on Taeil’s wilting dick and cum still all over his hand.

Jihoon rolls over, chest heaving, and looks up at Taeil, a smile reaching all the way to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> someone on twitter called this "iconic" so
> 
> 25/9/2015 edit: someone on twitter cried over this fic so


End file.
